Maybe, Just Maybe
by NxE-Forever
Summary: Even though Erza smiled, she was broken inside. But she had to try, right? Jellal was trying too, wasn't he? As she sat down, crying the night away, she hoped for someone to save her. -Hints of Jerza! But mostly, NaZa!-


**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back with a one-shot! I was inspired after watching the scene where Jellal and Erza 'almost' kiss or kissed. I don't know if i lost my skill in writing one-shots cause this felt a little OOC. I had no choice. This had to be looked at a more mature perspective! So yea...I hope you guys will enjoy it! x)

* * *

**Maybe, Just Maybe**

* * *

Strolling down the deserted end of the riverbank, Erza was deep in thought. High above her, was the moon, shining as majestically as ever, illuminating the dark sky with its reflected light. Never the one to stop thinking, she was always buried under questions and answers. Recently, a certain blue-haired man, seemed to be clogging up her thoughts more frequently.

The very same guy she almost kissed, only to be pushed away. The very same guy who told her he had a fiancé even though she knew it was a lie. He clearly did not want to be romantically involved with her and she knew it. She thought she had accepted it. She thought it was alright. But it was not, the case. She kept thinking of him. Why was he so worried about being with her? She had already forgiven him. He was a different person now. The very same person, she fell in love with. So, why? Why did he push her away?

Even though she smiled, why couldn't he understand that she was heartbroken? Why couldn't he tell she was hurting? She felt weak. She felt like crying. Again. All the tears she shed for him, wasn't it enough already?

Her eyesight was becoming blur. She tired to blink the tears back, with useless effort. She had to try, right? Jellal was trying too, isn't he? But it was futile. It just hurts. Everything just hurts so bad. The next thing she knew, she was seated on the grass beside the riverbank with her legs pressed against her chest and hot tears flowing down her cheeks, hoping for someone to save her.

* * *

"Ahhh, its so late already!" Natsu grumbled exhaustedly, "I didn't even catch the crayfish!"

"Tomorrow, I will be back for you again, Giant-Cray! You better watch out!" Natsu declared, pointing his index finger at the water flowing down the river bank with a smug look on his face.

A few days ago, Natsu was convinced he had seen a giant crayfish in the waters and he had made his mission to capture the crayfish. Little did he know, that crayfishes had migrated for the season. Poor, Natsu. He had been by the river bank for 2 days now, trying to capture the crayfish.

With his hands behind his head, he began walking down the riverbank with unruly steps, thinking of the different ways to cook the crayfish after he catches it, in his head.

However, his dreamy state was interrupted when he caught a glimpse of long flowing scarlet hair. He frowned immediately, taking note of her sitting posture and how her body appeared to shake could only mean one thing and one person she was crying over Jellal again.

Natsu clenched his fist. What had he done to her this time? Natsu knew he had to comfort her and he knew he had to tread through this gently. No matter, how dense of a fellow he was, he knew he couldn't walk up to her, tell a silly joke and everything would be alright. Erza was different. She was a strong lady and for her to cry meant she was having a breakdown and really needed someone beside her right now. Or so, was what Lucy had told him before. She had mention that girls would want a hug to reassure them.

So he had to hug her? Argh no way, that will be awkward right? But that was the only thing he would be able to do right. He knew that if he opened his mouth, he would make it worst. But, to hug Erza? Natsu ruffled his hair, clearly frustrated with his inner turmoil.

Eventually, he gave up and decided to be impulsive. _Impulsive_- his best trait.

* * *

Natsu brisk-walked up to Erza, who had not notice Natsu's presence. Honestly, at the moment, Erza could not be bothered with her surroundings. Natsu sighed, towering over Erza. He stepped behind her and sat onto the grass. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he pulled her between his legs, closer to his body.

Upon contact, Erza stiffened and her eyes widened. She was about to smack the person who was touched her, however, feeling the hand tighten around her waist, she knew who it was. The shared the same warmth, she felt in the Tower of Heaven, when Natsu held her up.

"N-Natsu...Its alright. I'm fine now." Erza stuttered, shocked by Natsu's bold movements.

Wiping her tears, she turned slightly to face Natsu, "See?"

Natsu stared at her, blankly with an evident frown. Erza was about to push herself off the grass when Natsu pulled her right back into his arms. Talk about being impulsive. Natsu had no idea what he was doing.

"W-what are you doing, Natsu?" another stutter, her voice barely audible.

"Its alright." Natsu stated firmly, placing his chin on her shoulder plate, tightening his grip on her waist once again.

Erza knew what he meant. He wanted her to let it all out. He wanted her to stop hurting. Placing her hand over his, she leaned closer to him, embracing his warmth and accepting his comfort. Soon, her tears which were abruptly stopped, started streaming down her face again. Somehow, she felt lighter despite her tears.

Suddenly, "Erza...Could you ex-equip your armour off?" Natsu muttered.

Erza obliged, inwardly smiling at Natsu's weird request.

Without her armour, Natsu's warmth increased tenth-fold. Soon, she felt her tears coming to stop. Somehow, with Natsu around, she could not think of Jellal. Her thoughts kept wondering back to him. To her. To them.

She laced her fingers in between his, noticing how they seem to fit perfectly and how Natsu gripped hers back immediately. He didn't want to let her go. This action melted her. She could never really understand their chemistry. They did not require words to convey their feelings.

"Erza, please move on." Natsu, suddenly spoke up, "I know it won't be easy but you keep getting hurt...I don't want to see you hurt..."

Upon completing his sentence, he buried his head into her shoulders, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

Erza remained silent, contemplating the idea of moving on. It definitely won't be easy. She had been in love with Jellal for as long as she could remember. Even when he was evil, deep down she kept wishing he will return to his usual and they will go back to the way they were. She was broken when he 'died' but this was worst. Knowing he was alive but her feelings would never be reciprocated.

"Natsu, could we stay here for a while longer?" Erza asked, hopefully. She needed time to think but she wanted to be with him.

"Aye." Natsu answered, playfully. Erza smiled, genuinely in response to Natsu's reply.

And there they sat, sprawled under the moonlight as Erza reflected on the decisions she would need to make regarding her love life with Natsu's hand never leaving her waist for a second.

* * *

As the night got colder, Erza felt that they had to return home. She had kept Natsu beside her for far too long. He deserved his rest.

"Natsu?" Erza called out, softly. He had remained quiet and sat obidently for some time, now.

She received no response.

"Natsu?" she called out again but to no avail.

Erza sighed, turning slightly, she caught sight of Natsu from the corner of her eyes. He was sleeping peacefully on her shoulder.

The nerve of him. Even though, she felt a little angry that Natsu slept on her, she couldn't help but find him adorable, sleeping in such awkward position. Natsu was Natsu after all, no matter how matured he acts at times. He was still immature and childish, however there was no denying she liked him like that.

She snuggled closer to him, taking advantage of the heat he was radiating in contrast to the chilly winds, silently thanking him for everything he has done for her.

Finally, closing her eyes, she thought, "Maybe, just maybe, I could move on with Natsu's help."

* * *

**A/N: **Argh... I have no comment on this. Its like my comeback story. I really hope you guys like it! Its like 2 am in the morning. I'm so tired! Anyway, don't forget to **FAVOURITE this story, FOLLOW me and REVIEW, most importantly! **Hehehe! :3 Thanks!


End file.
